


The beauty and the Thor

by Nijura



Series: The Marvel Fairy-Tales [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: The beautiful Loki lives a peaceful life in a little village as her father is taken prisoner by a hideous beast.Will the second look reveal beauty underneath that stone cold facade?The classic beauty and the beast fairy-tale.





	1. The Curse or a short prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairy-tale, this one will be close to the original Disney movie.  
> I hope you enjoy and leave a comment below.

A long time ago in a kingdom far, far away there lived a young prince named Thor. The prince ruled over Asgard and though he was just he also was arrogant and greedy. He engulfed himself in finery and luxury but gave little in return.  
One day an old man knocked on the doors of his castle asking for shelter from the heavy rain but the prince refused him. Thor didn’t trust the old man and so he send him away despite the terrible weather. The old man begged and pleaded leaning heavily on his cane but the prince did not see reason instead he insulted the man ordered him to leave or he would rot in the dungeons.  
That was when the man revealed himself, it was Odin a powerful mage that came to test the prince and saw him unfit to become king until he was a better man. Odin raised his cane now a staff he used for his powerful magic and casted a spell on the prince.  
“I Odin deem you unworthy, unworthy of your titles and unworthy of your realm. Hereby I cast this spell on you so your true face may be shown to anyone who looks upon your face. Gone it may be when, and only when, someone finds you worthy of their love.” 

And so it came that in one night, born out of foolishness a monster was made of the prince. A beast never seen by men before, with thick golden fur all over its body and long claws on its hands and a tail it looked nothing like the beautiful prince he once had been anymore.  
Thor in horror had stared at his reflection for a long time before an inhuman scream had emerged from him and smashed all the mirrors in the castle, his staff and friends now turned into furniture unable to stop him.  
But Odin in all his wisdom had never spoke a spell without good intentions, for he knew that one day the prince would find a heart for his own. It would take long though, years and year would go by without someone daring to come even close to the cursed place and the prince grew desperate.  
And worst the shattered remains of his heart grew harder and harder and he came to think that no one, no one ever would be able to love a beast like him.


	2. The weird girl

The hour was early and the air was still damp when Loki emerged from the tiny farmhouse she and her father Laufey lived in. With a yawn she stretched before straightening her green dress, grabbing her little basket to walk to the village.   
Loki was not a morning person but since her father was busy with his inventions it was her duty to look after the house. The walk would wake her up since they lived outside the village. The villagers were small minded and easily scared by Laufey and his tinkering so they did themselves and the villagers a favour and stayed away.   
The village was about to wake up and Loki was in no rush as she strolled along the streets looking at the various shops that were about to open up. None of them held something that was of real interest to her so she walked straight to the little library the town held.   
The library was not officially open but Loki knew that Banner would already be there and not deny her access. So Loki knocked before pushing the door open and walking inside immediately spotting the short, grey haired man.   
“Good morning Loki,” he said in a kind voice and an equally kind smile. Loki smiled back and grabbed the book from her basket, “good morning to you too Bruce, I came to return the book I borrowed.” The man’s smile grew bigger and he took the book placing it on a small stack to be sorted back in later, “do you want another?”   
Loki blushed and looked around, “you just know me too well. Yes, I do. Do you have anything new? Bruce thought for a moment before he went to a shelf picking up a book in a red cover, “you might like this it is about a girl that is mistreated by her family but finds a prince who she falls in love with.”   
The girl took the book and flipped through the pages and smiled, “I will read it thank you.” She put it in her basket and said her goodbye walking out on the now busy street. As always the woman began to whisper as she walked by and the men stared.   
Loki had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and her pale skin was so white that every royal woman would envy her. Her movement was gracefully and when she walked she swayed her hips just right. Loki was blissfully unaware of that since she mostly ignored the people around her or was busy reading some book.   
Today she needed to buy a few groceries so she didn’t see the tall, brown haired man that kept staring at her. Svadilfari was the most eligible bachelor around and since Loki and Laufey arrived here he had his eyes on her. He was quite muscular and handsome according to all of the villagers.   
He watched the girl buying some bread as his friend Ronan came up to him as always smiling eagerly. Svad smiled and watched the girls behind as she walked to buy some vegetables, “I want her Ronan, she is going to be mine.” The shorter man frowned and looked at Loki, “her? But she is the daughter of Laufey.”   
Svadilfari slowly moved to follow her and shrugged, “so what? She is the most beautiful woman there is.” Ronan made a face and followed his friend, “that may be true but she is weird all she ever does is reading. She barely talks to anyone besides that librarian.”   
Svad scoffed, “once I make her mine she will learn where her place is and she will be the lovely mother of my children.” Ronan seemed not convinced but knew his friend would not listen anyway so he kept quiet. The two men followed Loki as she bought her groceries and the girl seemed to notice nothing at all.   
“Let’s head back my friend preparations have to be done I want to propose to her this afternoon,” Svad stated and the men tore their gaze away from Loki’s swaying hips and went to their apartment. 

After all of the groceries had been bought Loki couldn’t withstand the temptation anymore. She took the book from the basket and opened the first page and began to read. It was an intriguing story and before she knew it Loki had reached the front door of her home.   
“I am home!” she said as she entered and put the book on the kitchen counter to put away the groceries and to search for her father. She looked around but couldn’t spot the man so she assumed that he was still in his workshop.   
“Father, are you here?”   
“Loki?”   
Loki rounded a stack of boxes and spotted her father as he sat hunched over his workbench working on a small wooden box. The girl smiled and looked at the mess around them, “oh father did you even sleep?”   
Laufey chuckled and pushed his glasses up to look at his beautiful daughter, “I don’t need sleep I need to concentrate.” Loki rolled her eyes but still smiled, “father you are just human and humans need sleep, anyway what are you building there?”   
Laufey had a huge grin on his face as he picked up the box, “this I made for you little one, open it.” Loki hesitated for a moment but took the box. The last time her father had given her a present it basically exploded in her face and she didn’t like to repeat the experience.   
Slowly she opened the box and a soft tune escaped it, she was so surprised that she closed it immediately. Laufey chuckled, “it is save Loki, open it.” Loki blushed and opened the box again.  
The tune started once again and Loki understood that it was a simple music box but one that didn’t need one to turn a lever. She smiled and looked at her father, “this is beautiful, how did you make it?” Laufey waved his hand, “don’t concern yourself with that, I made it for you. Happy birthday my love.”   
He stood and kissed her forehead, “you remembered,” Loki whispered and Laufey winked at her. “Of course mon amour,” her father said before a long yawn escaped him.  
“Norns I am sorry but I think I am indeed in need of a little sleep so please excuse me, chéri.”   
Loki chuckled and watched her father go, the tune was still playing and the girl looked at the box in awe. After a few minutes she closed it and went to the kitchen to prepare some lunch.

Loki was sprawled on the comfortable couch in the living room when a knock sounded from the door. The girl frowned since it was rare for them to get visitors. She put the book aside and walked up to the door looking at a mirror next to the door.   
Her father had invented as system where a few strategically placed mirrors allowed them to look at whoever was currently in front of the door. Loki made a face as she recognized the man.   
Svadilfari  
With a sigh she opened the door forcing a smile on her lips, “yes?” The man was way taller than her and so it was easy for him to smile down at her. Loki had always disliked him.   
“Hello Loki good to see you. May I come in?”   
Loki looked past him, Svad normally never went anywhere without his little goon Ronan, this time however she was unable to spot him. She frowned and looked at the tall man, “ah why are you here?”   
Svadilfari ignored her and pushed his way inside looking around the small house. He made himself comfortable on the couch knocking the book Loki had been reading to the ground, “I come with glad tidings.”   
“Yeah just make yourself at home I guess,” she muttered and picked up the book to carefully place it at the coffee table, she made sure it was out of his reach.   
“I am going to marry you!”   
Loki froze and slowly turned her head to stare at him in disbelieve, “pardon?” Svad jumped to his feet and grabbed her hands, “I Svadilfari intend to take you as my wife Loki, you see as the most beautiful woman in town you and I are-,” he began but Loki cut him off. Quickly she pulled her hands out of his grip and stared at him, “I am not going to marry you! How dare you come into my home and just assume that I am interested in you!”   
The man stared at her dumbfounded, his mouth hang open, “but Loki I am Svadilfari the most eligible bachelor in town every woman would kill to become mine.” Loki scoffed and shoved him into the direction of the door, “I am not every woman, now leave!”   
She opened the door and glared at him pointing out of the door, “now!” Svad blinked then he smiled, “oh I understand you are worried because I have not yet proposed to your father. Worry not little one I will do so soon enough, where is he by the way?”   
Loki groaned and shoved him out of the door, it took all her strength since he was so big but she managed to close the door behind him.   
“I am not going to marry YOU!”   
She could hear him say something but she didn’t pay attention to his words and sighed. Angrily she turned away and walked into the living room picking up her book.  
“Me? His wife? This man is even stupider than I imagined,” Loki ranted as she walked out into the backyard where their chickens lived. With a growl she marched through the startled animals jumping over the fence and waling over the wide grass field.   
“I could never life with an idiot like him, he just wants me to look pretty and bear him children,” she continued scoffing and shaking her head. Finally Loki reached her favourite spot, a cliff from where she could see a valley and she sunk into the grass.   
The girl pressed the book to her chest and removed the ribbon from her hair letting it go wild in the wind. With a sigh she caressed the cover, “I want to go away from here. Somewhere else I want adventure, there must be more, I am sure.”   
Loki lay back on her back and stared up into the sky, “I want to see a whole new world.”  
Loki stayed in her spot until the sun was setting and the only reason why she went home was because she got hungry. Laufey most likely would be awake and tinkering again by now and so she stood and walked back to the house.

The next morning Laufey got up in time with Loki as he had to leave for a business trip. Loki didn’t like him leave not after Svadilfari had come and tried to claim her. She chose not to tell her father of that encounter so he was not getting any funny ideas but she was still worried.   
“When will you be back?”  
Laufey put his coat on while Loki handed him his bag, “only till tomorrow I will be back at noon so don’t fret.” The girl rolled her beautiful green eyes, “I am not scared I just want you at home where I can have an eye on you.” Laufey chuckled and took his bag, kissing her on the cheek, “don’t worry child I will be back before you know it.”   
With those words Laufey got onto the small carriage they owned and that was filled with his inventions that he intended to sell at the city that was a few hours from here. Loki waved at him until he was out of sight then she closed the door and went back to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the first real chapter I hope you enjoyed it   
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think


	3. The castle

Laufey was on his way back from the city as the sky suddenly darkened and he heard thunder roar in the distance. He urged his horse to hurry, the forest he was in would provide him with some shelter from the rain but he would also be in danger of being hit by falling trees. The horse got nervous as the thunder grew louder and when the first bolt of lightning stroke it jumped.   
The horse panicked and galloped headless down the path throwing him off the carriage as it hit a stone and jolting up. He let out a pained shout as he hit the ground hard with his shoulder. Thunder roared again and he got to his feet right as it started to pour down on him.   
“Damn that horse,” he muttered and walked back on the path. The horse would find its way home but now he had to walk and it was getting cold.   
The forest was black as the night the only light came from the occasionally lightning bolt that split the sky. Laufey followed the path the best he could but at some point he must have lost his way because branches were suddenly in his way and thorny twigs grabbed his clothing making him stumble.   
He fought his way through the brushwood until he stood in front of a large gate. Another bolt of lightning gave enough light so he could see that it was made of gold and he swallowed. Maybe he would be able to find shelter and guidance in there.   
Laufey pushed the gate open and walked down the path until he found the front doors and entered. Now he saw that it was not a house but a castle and the foyer was big enough to fit his house inside.   
“H-Hello? Is someone home?” He called his courage fading quickly. Everything looked kind of dusty, dark and neglected as if no one had lived here for centuries. The wind pulled the door shut with a loud bang and Laufey flinched turning around but unable to see in the darkness.   
“Oh great,” he mumbled and reached out in front of him so he would not bump into something as he tried to find his way. His fingers touched a soft surface but there was something hard underneath it and as he pushed against it, it growled.   
“What are you doing here?!”   
Laufey pulled back his hand and stumbled backwards, “ah I lost my horse in the storm I came here for shelter.” A lightning bolt lit up the room and Laufey saw a huge man that stood in front of him.   
Another growl sounded from the man and a strong arm with fingers that were more like claws came forward and grabbed the front of Laufey’s coat and lifted him easily off the ground. Laufey yelped and grabbed the surprisingly hairy wrist, “please sir I mean no harm.”   
“You are here uninvited,” the man snarled and Laufey could see a pair of violent eyes, “now you will pay for that.” The man dragged him along as if he weighted nothing at all and even though Laufey struggled and pleaded he didn’t manage to get free.   
He was dragged in an even darker part of the castle, if that was even possible, and thrown into a tiny damp cell. At least it had a window which provided a little light but he was still unable to see the face of his captor. The man looked down on him and closed the cell door, before Laufey could say anything.   
“No, please my daughter is waiting for me!” he tried again but he could hear heavy footsteps and then the closing of a heavy door. He was trapped. 

Loki always enjoyed watching the storms and so she sat at the window looking outside. She counted in between the thunder and the lightning and sighed as the thunderstorm moved over the village and away. That was when she heard the horse.   
Confused she went outside and found the horse, still pulling the carriage, in front of the garden gate. Loki walked outside now that the storm was gone a little sunlight returned and she was able to see that the animal was a nervous wreck.   
“Oh dear what happened? Come in,” Loki said in a calm voice leading the horse to its stall and putting away its tack. The animal seemed to calm down because it began to nibble on some hay so Loki inspected the carriage.   
Her father was not in it but all of the stuff he bought was in there. Loki could feel her stomach twist.   
“He must have fallen off I need to find him,” she declared and ran inside to grab her coat. The horse was tired and in no condition to carry her so she put on some boots and went out to follow the trail the carriage left.   
It was easy to follow since the ground was still soft from the rain and the carriage made deep trenches in the ground. Loki followed it until she came to a crotch where she found footprints. With new hope she followed the footprints and made her way through the bushes until she found a golden gate that was slightly ajar.   
Loki looked around but couldn’t spot anyone since the light already began to fade again. The castle looked dangerous and she hesitated before she remembered her father and walked to the door. She opened it to peek inside but it was even darker than in the woods.   
She quickly slipped inside not wanting to alert the people that maybe lived there. The air tasted old and dusty as if no one had opened a window in years and Loki frowned. A place that huge must have an army of servants running it but still no one was around.   
Loki spotted a candleholder and gladly a pack of matches so she lit the candles to slowly move through the dark hall. Since she had always been quite perceptive she noticed the trail of water on the floor and followed it. Chances were that her father left that trail after he got surprised by the rain.   
Sadly the light in her hand made the girl unable to see what lurked in the shadows so she didn’t notice the figure slowly following her.   
“Father?” Loki whispered as she followed the trail down into the dungeons and she heard a soft rustle in front of her. “Father,” she called again and from the only closed cell called a familiar voice.   
“Loki! Mon dieu, what are you doing here are you mad?”  
Loki chuckled and put the candleholder on a table, “possibly, but pray tell what happened to you father?” The girl pulled at the heavy bar, which locked the door from the outside, and opened the cell door. Her father looked scared but unharmed, “we need to go, a monster is living here, a beast. Quick now, before it finds us.”   
Loki frowned and opened her mouth to ask a question as her father froze, his eyes wide and panicked. The girl wanted to turn but two big and hairy arms wrapped themselves around her and she let out a scream of surprise. Laufey jumped forward, “let go of her you beast!”   
His attempt to save her was almost as effective as cutting down a tree with a spoon. The giant simply shoved him back in the cell locking it while the girl in his arms still struggled.   
“No, please let go, father!” 

Thor could hear the tears in her voice and he didn’t like it. The girl or what he had spotted from her was beautiful and the way she moved was as graceful as a cat. He growled and the girl froze in his arm whimpering softly.   
He put his nose in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent. She smelled like the first day of winter. Suddenly angry he bared his teeth, “what are you doing here girl this is a dangerous place.”   
Thor could feel the girl shaking violently but he still kept her firmly pressed against his chest, at least she was scared enough not to look at his face. He could hear her swallow before she talked, “I-I came for my father, his horse returned without him. He is all I have so please let him go.”   
Thor watched as a ray of light danced over the pale exposed skin of her neck and he growled again. The girl flinched and whimpered, “please, don’t eat me.” That made him actually chuckle, “don’t worry I won’t eat you girl, but your father cannot leave. He entered without permission so he will stay.”   
“I will stay just please let my daughter go, she is innocent,” Laufey claimed from the cell looking through a gap in the door. Thor scoffed and shook the girl, “you hear him, leave before I decide to keep you both here.”   
To his surprise the girl shook her head, “no, let him go, I stay.” Laufey gasped, “no, Loki what are you saying?” But the girl continued talking almost too fast for him to understand.   
“I-I am young and strong but my father is weak and sickly please he won’t survive for long, let him go.”   
Thor frowned and put the girl back on her feet but kept a hand at the back of her neck so she wouldn’t turn and see his face, “do you realize what it would mean to stay here girl?” Loki swallowed, “I would be your prisoner.”   
“Aye you would be at my mercy I could do with you as I please and no one would or could stop me,” he made his voice deliberately sound dark and threatening to test her conviction.   
The girl shivered again but surprisingly she nodded, “I understand and accept, now please release my father.” Thor’s mouth fell open, that girl was truly mad, or truly stupid. He scoffed and moved quickly to the door, “you do it.”   
He was gone before the girl could turn and he knew that this was a mistake. The girl would run with her father but even though what he said, he was not that cruel if she wanted to leave, he would not stop her. Still he found himself hoping that she would stay, to give him a chance, to help him break the curse.   
Thor growled and the claws at his toes clicked on the marble floor as he moved to a balcony from which he could see the main gate. At least he wanted to watch them flee in horror maybe that would please him a little.   
His ears twitched as he heard the front door open and saw the man stumbling outside and running to the gate. Thor waited but he couldn’t see the girl. The man looked around but hesitated to go so Thor growled and moved his hand and an invisible force pushed him out and closed the golden gate behind him.   
He yelled something but Thor didn’t pay any attention to him, the only thing on his mind was the girl. _Loki_. Her father called her Loki and Thor had to admit he liked the name.   
His long red cape rustled as he turned and walked back to the dungeon finding Laufey’s cell open but occupied. 

Loki sat under the window her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around them as she sobbed silently. She had forced her father to go, it was for his own good she kept telling herself but she was so damn scared.   
She sniffed and wiped her tears as she heard a sound from the door. Loki’s head shot up and she stared at the dark figure in the doorway, “you stayed.” She gathered up all her courage and stood, “yes I stay true to my promises.”   
The tall man hummed and turned around and Loki saw that he was wearing a thick red cape.   
“Follow me, little one.”   
Loki was not keen on following him but everything was better than staying in that damp cell. She stepped outside and grabbed the candleholder so she would not trip over something.   
It was not easy keeping up with the tall man since his legs seemed unnaturally long and so his pace was quite fast and so it happened that after one moment of Loki being distracted, she lost him. She had looked at a ripped portray and when she had looked forward again the man had been gone.  
Loki cursed under her breath and walked forwards peeking into every direction to hopefully spot her guide. She looked into a corridor to her left and just as she turned around the light of her candleholder hit the face of the tall man.   
Loki screamed and let go, the candleholder fell to the floor and the light went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. The beast

Loki had assumed that when her father told her of a monster and a beast, he meant it figuratively and not literately. The man had blond fur all over his body and long sharp teeth in his mouth, his ears looked like those of a cat and he had a long fluffy tail at his back but worst of all where his claws. Ten deadly looking, long, black claws at his fingers and on his feet, which could probably tear a boar apart if it crossed his path. He was dressed in a black tunic and black pants which were too short for him, leaving his ankles bare. Loki had screamed as she saw his face and to be honest she was grateful for the darkness that made it impossible to see anything right now.   
“Scared little one?”   
“Who wouldn’t be?” Loki retorted before thinking but instead of slitting her throat a chuckle sounded from the beast.   
“You are either mad or stupid girl, time will tell,” with those words he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.   
Loki was surprised that his claws didn’t hurt her but she didn’t dare to say anything as she was still scared of being eaten. She shook violently and she was sure the beast felt it but he didn’t comment on it, he simply pushed her towards a door.   
“There you can sleep and don’t bother escaping, the gate is locked,” he snarled and turned to leave. Loki turned suddenly angry, “I told you that I won’t run I don’t break promises!” The beast scoffed and walked back into the darkness leaving the girl alone. Loki sighed and opened the door to a spacious bedroom. It held a queen sized bed, a large wardrobe and a dressing table. If she hadn’t been so tired she maybe had admired the splendid interior but she simply slumped down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. 

Thor walked through the dark hallways; one advantage of his form was that he had the eyes of a cat so it was easy for him to see with minimum light. He didn’t have a destination so he wandered aimlessly through the huge castle that he hadn’t left in centuries.   
“You know scaring the girl won’t help you big guy.”   
Thor closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, “I know Tony.” The candleholder stared from the window sill at him a brow raised, “I mean she could be your ticket out of that furry predicament of yours.”   
Thor grabbed his friend and started to walk again, “I know Tony but please excuse me for being suspicious.” The candleholder Tony rolled his eyes, “what could she possibly do? Steal your catnip?” Thor shook his furry head, “Tony please, do not mock me now.”   
Tony chuckled, “sorry big guy but you know I am right and not only your life is on the line, all of us are.” Thor growled something but stayed silent as he entered his old chambers. He put Tony on a table and opened the windows to let some air in.   
“What happened?” another voice sounded from his old dressing table and Thor sighed. He went to the fireplace and lit it up as he heard Tony speak up, “a girl came here Sif, she is gorgeous and maybe she will be able to free us.”   
Tony jumped up and down enjoying his freedom as the hairbrush Sif could only lay there where she had been put by Thor. Sif made a noise of excitement as Thor stood and walked to his bed falling on top of it.   
“Don’t get your hopes up Sif, she is not here because she wants it, I kind of forced her.”   
If Sif could she would glare at him right now but gladly she could only face the ceiling. Tony jumped from his table and hopped to the door, “you will see she will help us, I will just sway her with my charm.”   
Thor almost laughed and Sif giggled but Tony was already out of the door and down the hallway. Suddenly Thor noticed that he was exhausted and he felt asleep quicker than usual. 

Loki slept until the sun shone through the window and into her face. She groaned put an arm over her face to shut out the light.   
“Oh isn’t she gorgeous I told you guys she is gorgeous didn’t I?”   
Loki’s eyes snapped open; someone was in her room and watching her. She shot up in bed and looked around and the room quite literally stared back at her. The confused girl tilted her head and the candleholder waved at her, “yo.”   
With a surprised yell she jumped off her bed and pressed herself against the wall, “god my father was right, I am mad.” The candleholder frowned and looked at the wardrobe, “is she scared of us Jarvis?” Loki’s mouth fell open as the wardrobe sighed, “Tony wouldn’t you be if the furniture was suddenly talking to you?”   
“No I would just assume that I was drunk again. Oh man I miss being drunk.”   
“Ah excuse me,” Loki said carefully, “who are you and what is the meaning of this?”   
The candleholder turned back to her with a big smile but the wardrobe cut him off, “I am Jarvis and this is Tony we are cursed just like Thor.” Loki nodded slowly and looked around for more speaking furniture, “who is Thor?”   
The two friends exchanged a look, “didn’t he introduce himself?” Tony asked, “he is the ah well the beast.” Loki didn’t spot any more talking things so she took a seat at her dressing table, “I didn’t know he had a name.”   
Tony laughed, “everyone has a name.” Loki watched warily and nodded, “I guess so.” Jarvis and Tony watched her a moment before the candleholder grew impatient, “are you going to help us?”   
“Tony shut up!” Jarvis said and Tony turned to look at him, “oh come on Brucie.” But the wardrobe shook his entire body since he didn’t have a head, “no Tony you know the rules so shut up.”   
Loki watched the exchange and picked up the hairbrush from the table, “help you with what?”   
“Nothing, just ignore Tony he likes to talk stupid,” the brush said and with another yelp Loki jumped to her feet dropping it to the floor. Tony chuckled and Jarvis sighed, “Loki this is Jane.”   
“Hello Loki, would you kindly pick me up, I am kind of lying on my face,” the brush said while Loki had trouble to calm her fast beating heart.   
“Sorry but you scared me,” Loki stated and picked up the brush to look at two nice brown eyes. How could she now use it, it just felt wrong. The brush seemed to understand and smiled, “come on use me I don’t mind as long as you put me on the table again.”   
Loki made a face and brushed her hair, “could please everyone who can talk please introduce themselves, if I get another surprise like this I might have a heart attack.” Tony laughed, “fair enough but don’t worry in your room is no one else besides us, the others live somewhere else in the house.”   
Loki nodded a little relieved and put the brush down on the table again before standing. She straightened her dress before looking at Tony, “well will you show me around the house?” The candleholder gave her a big grin, “of course just pick me up and you can go.”   
With a chuckle Loki picked him up and left the room. Jarvis sighed, “I hope he won’t tell her how to break the curse.” Jane frowned, “why if she knew she would help us.” The wardrobe shook again, “the problem is only true love can break the curse and if she knew she would feel constrained to do fall in love with Thor.” Jane made a long ah as she understood. 

Loki walked around the house looking at the beautiful walls and décor while Tony never stopped talking. Sadly it were no stories about the castle itself but more stories about how and who he banged at the certain locations.   
At some point Loki had simply stopped listening to him but she was forced to talk to him again when she heard her stomach growl. She waited till Tony finished one of his stories and cleared her throat, “eh will you maybe show me the way to the kitchen? I am getting really hungry.”  
Tony smiled at her and led her down a corridor and into a large dining hall, “sit down Loki I will go into the guys to fire up the ovens.” Loki couldn’t help but smile as she watched him hop out of the room. 

Tony got into the kitchen and jumped on a table, “alright listen up fellows I want you to go out there and do everything to make that girl happy she may be our one and only chance to get normal again and I want to get normal again so go and do your jobs.”   
The kitchen looked back at him and they cheered in unison so he jumped off the table again and opened the door for Pepper. 

Loki jumped as a small teacart stopped next to her and the teapot jumped on the table. With a chuckle she watched as the cups followed, “hello Loki, I am Pepper how are you?”   
“I am well thank you for asking,” Loki said with a smile and poured some tea into a giggling cup. She picked it up and looked at a friendly face, “and who might you be?”  
“Oh I am Darcy don’t mind me I just think it is funny that you are going to drink out of me.”   
Loki frowned but took a cautious sip while Darcy chuckled. Meanwhile Pepper looked at Tony, “you didn’t tell her did you?” Tony rolled his eyes, “no of course not.” Pepper didn’t look convinced but focused on the guest again, “I hope Thor was not too rude to you, he is a little stressed out you know.”   
Loki forced a smile, “I noticed.” She didn’t say more since another teacart rolled out but this time loaded with food. Her eyes grew wide as she took it in and then greedily grabbed the plate to eat.   
Loki ignored the mumbling of the cutlery and the plate since she was just so hungry. Tony chuckled as the salt and pepper shaker hopped up to him, “hey Clint, hey Nat well what do you think?”   
Natasha, the pepper shaker, frowned a little, “she is really good looking so Thor should fall for her easily.” Clint nodded, or he tried since he didn’t have a head, “yes but I don’t think that will be the real issue here.”   
Tony nodded, “yes Thor threw her father in the dungeons,” he shook his head, “our prince is a true charmer.”   
Loki chatted with Pepper as the doors flew open and Thor entered the room, a grim expression on his furry face. The girl immediately froze in fear and everyone went quiet, except for Tony of course.   
“Hey big guy how about some lunch come have a seat,” Tony said as he hopped in his direction. The beast looked at him than at Loki before he walked past her into the kitchen. The door closed and she exhaled audibly before standing and excusing herself.  
Tony sighed and shook his head, “this won’t be easy.” Everyone agreed before returning to their previous tasks again. Pepper looked at Tony, “you are his friend help him and help the girl, she is a good one.” Tony nodded and went to seek out Thor. 

The prince was going through the kitchen cabinets until he pulled out a giant piece of ham and began eating it. He never cared much for table manners and now even less than before. Tony rolled his eyes, “hey big guy why don’t you sit down on the table?” Thor looked at him but went back to eating without a response.   
Tony sighed and waved at Steve who as always stood in a corner saying nothing. The hat stand hopped over and looked at Thor, “Tony is right now that a lady is in the house.” Pepper and Natasha turned to the men, “hey and what are we?”   
“Dinnerware,” Tony retorted without looking at them, his focus was still on Thor. The prince ignored the talk since his mouth was stuffed and Steve looked at Tony who made a face.   
“Why don’t you say something Steve?”   
“I didn’t meet the girl yet.”   
Tony groaned and looked back at Thor, “you know the girl is smart and if you show some good will she might see beyond her fear. Maybe even beyond that fluffy tail of yours.”   
Thor scoffed and swallowed the last of his meal, licking his claws, “as if, she probably hates me and will run as soon as she sees me.” Steve shook and waved his little arms, “no Thor you just need to try and talk to her, you were once a real charmer. Just try and she might see that you are not such a bad guy.”   
“That is the problem,” Thor snarled, “I am not a guy at all.” With those words he stormed out of the kitchen, his claws clicking on the marble floor. He was too fast for Tony or Steve to follow so they sighed and Steve went back into his corner while Tony hopped back into Loki’s room. 

Loki was wandering around the castle occasionally finding a talking chair or another piece of interior. They greeted her with respect so Loki assumed that most of them were the servants that used to keep the place running.   
It was a little adventurous and she loved it. Her fear for the beast was forgotten as she explored every room on her current floor. It was when she opened a door to a dark room when someone cleared his throat behind her.   
Loki spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the beast, no Thor behind her. The tall creature looked down on her his blue eyes gleaming violently. She bit her tongue in an effort to not shiver or back away.   
“Not this room,” Thor said and grabbed the handle to pull the door shut. Loki jumped aside as he reached out and blushed as the man scoffed. She swallowed and wanted to say something but Thor already turned and walked away.   
Loki blinked, “ah please wait, Thor is your name right?” The beast stopped and turned around to glare at her, “yes I am so what?” The girl tried to find her words but it was hard for her to look at those sharp teeth without feeling intimidate and vulnerable.   
Thor waited for another moment before he started to walk away again and Loki sighed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, “you are truly a beast not for your appearance though but for your manners.”   
Thor stopped and slowly turned around, “what did you just say little one?” Loki shrugged, “you seem to me like a brutish, insolent oaf and finally begin to understand why live her all alone.”   
Thor bared his teeth, “I don’t live her alone, you met all the others already.” Loki shrugged, “as far as I know they are cursed and the way they are it seems unlikely that they are able to leave but I am sure if they could they would.”   
She saw a flicker of hurt in those beautiful blue eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. The tall man growled at her but Loki didn’t flinch so bared his teeth again but she still showed no reaction.   
Thor was truly confused by the girl and the fact that she didn’t seem to be scared anymore. He ran a hand through his fur, his ears twitched and he could see that it caught her eye, great.   
“You are an insolent brat,” he stated. Loki simply shrugged, “I just won’t accept you acting like a total dick.” She turned around to walk back to her room but Thor was not ready to let her go.   
“Wait!”   
Loki stopped and looked over her shoulder, “why should I?” Thor tried to think, “I wanted to apologize.” The words were out before he knew what he said, he didn’t want actually to apologize, did he?   
“You? Apologize? For what exactly?”   
Thor stared at her with his mouth open but all thoughts were lost as he stared in those beautiful green eyes. Never had he seen eyes like this before, “you have the most beautiful eyes in the world.”   
Loki blushed and took a step backwards, “ah well thank you but that doesn’t count as an apology.” Thor realized what he said and turned around to storm off. Loki watched him flee completely confused and a little flattered.


	5. Time together

The next few days passed and Loki found out that Jarvis and Jane were pleasant company, Tony too but for Loki’s taste he still talked too much. She didn’t see much from Thor as he always disappeared as soon as he spotted her.   
Loki could tell he run since she heard his claws whenever he moved. It was kind of amusing that a tall and fearsome creature ran from her as if she was the monster in the closet.   
“Gin,” Loki showed her cards and Tony groaned and Natasha chuckled. Tony glared at her, “why are you laughing? You also lost.” The pepper shaker smiled, “yes but I like it how you lose.”   
Loki chuckled and took the cards to shuffle them again, “you know guys I really like playing with you but I am getting bored.” Tony looked at her, “what do you normally do in your free time?”  
“Normally I would probably read or run an errand for my father,” she stilled a moment as she remembered how much she missed him. The Natasha and Tony exchanged a look and Tony sighed as Loki wiped away a tear.   
“Wait here,” Tony ordered as he jumped down the table and hopped out of the room. Loki knitted her eyebrows together and looked at Natasha but she only made a face as if she was shrugging. 

Tony hopped along the hallways and not for the first time he cursed at the lack of legs. He had never been a tall one but he had certainly been faster than now.   
The candleholder found Thor in his usual spot. The tall man was sitting in front of a side table. On the table was sitting a casket that illuminated blue light. It was a beautiful sight but it was obvious that over the years the glow had dimmed.   
“Thor?”   
“My friend look at it,” Thor said without turning to Tony, “the light will go out and we with it.” Tony jumped on the table, “not if we can prevent it I might have an idea how you can win her over.”   
Thor sighed, “Tony I am in no mood for games so leave me be.” Tony jumped in front of the casket to look at Thor’s face, “I am not playing games, she just told me that she misses her books. Go to her room and show her the library.”   
Thor frowned, “the library? But that is the most boring part of the castle.” Tony rolled his eyes, “just do it, she won’t fall in love with you herself, do something for it, earn it. Now go!”   
It had been long since someone dared to speak with him that way so Thor blinked until he realized that Tony meant what he said and obeyed. He slowly stood and walked out of the room and to where he had Loki told she could to sleep.   
The beast braced himself and knocked on the door. It took Loki a while to respond since she probably knew it was him, who else in this castle could possibly knock on a door. Steve maybe.   
Loki opened the door, “yes?” Her eyes showed confusion as she looked him up and down. Thor cleared his throat and nodded as a greeting, “I need to show you something.” Loki turned back into the room, “Nat I am going with Thor.”   
The two walked side by side in silence but Thor stole a few glances at her beautiful pale face, “ah you, you like Natasha?” Loki smiled at him, “yes she is actually really funny especially when she tells Tony to shut up.”   
Thor chuckled and nodded, “ah yes that is true, but Tony is not so bad himself.” Loki nodded, “of course not he is funny and smart, he just talks too much.” Thor grinned and it delighted him that she didn’t flinch as she saw his teeth, “that is true that guy never shuts up, ah we are here.”   
They were standing in front of two large white doors that Thor pushed open, “you can come here whenever you want, but promise me to eat and sleep.” Loki raised an eyebrow and walked into the room.   
“Gods,” she gasped as she saw the bookshelves. Every wall was covered with them only the windows had been spared and a small spiral staircase led up to another floor full of bookshelves.  
“I never saw so many books in my live,” Loki stated completely in awe. Thor didn’t hear what she said he was mesmerized by her expression; it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
“And you mean it? I can come as often as I want?” Her hopeful gaze fixed on Thor’s face and he felt heat pool in his stomach, if his skin was exposed it would have lit up red.   
Thor nodded numbly, “yes of course, I don’t break promises either.” Loki looked at him and a beautiful smile made it to her face, “thank you Thor, you don’t know how much that means to me.” Thor swallowed and watched as the girl rushed to the closes shelf and pulled out a book to look at, than another and another.   
The tall man watched for a while, a content smile on his lips and for the first time since long, at peace. 

After two weeks in the castle Thor finally joined Loki at dinner. She had been excited that they made her favourite quiche and it had almost startled her when Thor sat down in front of her.   
“Good evening Thor.”   
“Good evening to you, too, Loki.”   
Thor gave her a little insecure smile but Loki beamed at him until the food arrived. Thor had ordered a huge bloody steak and as soon as it was in front of him he tore it apart with his claws and teeth.   
Tony, Clint, Natasha and Loki stared at him until he looked up. Than to everyone’s surprise Loki had burst into laughter. His expression was just too funny to not laugh and soon everyone joined in and they were chatting as if nothing had happened. 

When the first snow fell Loki was sitting between the bookshelves of the library, reading. There was a stack of books besides her and she was so engaged in the story that she didn’t hear Thor come up to her.   
He cleared his throat and Loki looked up, “Thor? Did I forget dinner again?” It kind of had become a ritual that Tony would send Thor to fetch Loki from the library when she forgot to eat.   
Thor chuckled but shook his head, “no but I want to show you something.” He offered her a nice coat filled with fur and Loki took it with a confused look. She stood and put on the coat as he led her outside into the gardens.   
Loki’s eyes went wide, she knew snow of course and the beautiful vast white fields around the village were beautiful but the garden had its own charms. The trees were covered and shaped oddly and the ponds and manmade streams were frozen and utterly beautiful.   
Thor stood awkwardly in the snow waiting for Loki to say or do something. Loki laughed she ran into the garden and threw herself into the snow. The cold had never bothered her much and so she didn’t care as the cold dampness took over her clothes.  
Thor watched with big eyes. Even when he had been human he had rarely seen a woman behave like this and it confused him. A grin appeared on his face as he watched her play in the snow. Thor looked around and picked up some snow to form a ball and threw it at the back of Loki’s head. Her black hair looked beautiful with a little white in it.   
Loki turned around her mouth open, obviously she hadn’t expected that. Thor blinked and pointed up into the sky and Loki made a, oh really, face at him. Then she dropped to the ground and formed a snowball and threw it at Thor.   
Though he was a big guy it was easy to for him to evade the ball but the next hit his forehead. Thor lost his footing and landed on his butt hearing Loki snort in laughter. It didn’t sound very ladylike but the girl didn’t seem to care much.   
They had a hard snowball battle until Thor declared Loki the winner only to get her inside. Her lips started to turn blue and he started to get worried. The girl protested but he would her none of that.   
Thor led her inside and in front of the largest fireplace the palace held so she could get warm again. They ate a delicious soup and Loki chuckled as Thor ate like a cat trying to get the milk.   
The beast was actually quite nice and fun to spend time with and Loki found herself liking him more and more each day.   
Their friends always kept a close eye on them and once in a while Loki heard them whisper but she was used to this and didn’t quite care. 

The day Laufey left the castle he ran back into the village but when he arrived he was having a terrible fever and was disorientated. Since it was early in the morning a few villagers were already up and spotted the inventor as he stumbled towards them.   
He was screaming at them babbling about a monster and his daughter but none of them understood so they brought him to Banner. The librarian was the only one in town who had a little knowledge of medicine and was able to take care of the man.   
Bruce put Laufey into his bed and tried to fight the fever but the man was weak and so he spent almost a month between sleep and being awake. Bruce was a good man and he was worried about Laufey and Loki since he went to their house only to find it abandoned and empty.   
He fed the hungry animals but didn’t find any hints of what happened or where Loki could have disappeared to. Bruce was determent to help Laufey through his sickness of only to find out what happened to Loki.   
Finally Laufey sat up in bed his eyes wide in horror, “Loki!”


	6. Tale as old as time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter sorry that it took me so long

“You have to do something that will totally blow her mind Thor,” Tony said watching his friend brushing the fur on his head. Thor rolled his eyes, “like what?”   
The candleholder shrugged, “don’t know I tried everything for pepper, flowers, poems man I even ordered a painting for her.” Thor raised a fluffy eyebrow, “really and she is still in love with you?”   
Tony made a face, “hey! At least I am trying to save us, you would still be sulking if it hadn’t been for me.” Thor had to admit that he was right, but not out loud.   
“Alright I will think of something, maybe we could start with cleaning the castle a bit, kind of dusty everything.”   
Tony nodded and left the room.   
“You should dance with her Thor.”   
Thor looked at his hairbrush, “dance with her? Sif I cannot dance, these feet, they are not made for this.” Sif looked at him, “you can, believe me. Show her how much you are willing to do for her, make her feel treasured.”   
Thor thought about her words, “I should talk to Steve and Pepper; those two are the most romantic people I know.” He put Sif down and left his room to find his friends.   
The kitchen was busy with something and Thor was sitting on the floor looking at Pepper who was sitting on the counter.   
“We will prepare the best evening she will ever have but you have to be a gentleman Thor, be nice, be thoughtful and eat like a human.”   
Thor growled and rolled his eyes, but she did have a point, not that he would ever say that out loud.  
The castle was cleaned in a day and every candle was lit to bathe them all in a golden light. It was almost like back then, when they had been human and able to enjoy all those things.   
Thor was prepared by Tony, Steve and Sif who did their best to comb his fur until it was gleaming and even filed his claws so he would not hurt Loki if he was going to touch her.   
They managed to get him into an old waistcoat and an jacket that made him look a little more like a prince but he still made a face as he looked at himself in the mirror.   
“This is not going to work, I look ridiculous.”   
Tony clicked his tongue, “no you are not you look like a prince, a pretty beastly prince but still a prince.” Thor rolled his eyes but before he could say something, Clint hopped through the open door.   
“The lady is ready.” 

Loki’s hair was beautifully braided and put up in a complicated manner which made her look like a true princess. She was dressed in a beautiful green ball gown that gleamed like emeralds and made her pale skin appear even smoother, almost like marble.   
The girl wore green gloves and a shy smile as she walked down the stairs towards Thor who stared at him with wide eyes. How was one human being able to be so beautiful and utterly perfect?   
Quickly he cleared his throat and bowed deeply in front of her while she chuckled and curtsied.   
Thor offered his hand and together they walked into the dining room.   
“You look gorgeous Milady,” Thor said glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. Loki smiled and looked up to him, “as do you my prince, I must say this is a little surprising. Didn’t take you for one who would enjoy such formality.”   
Thor blinked but he didn’t have time to think about her words as he led her to her seat and pulled the chair back so she could sit down.   
The food was delicious and Thor managed to eat without soiling himself while Loki ate with all the grace one could muster. Her eyes never left him and the smile never disappeared.   
Suddenly there was music playing from the ballroom and Loki’s features brightened up even more as she jumped to her feet, “we need to dance, please my prince, dance with me.”   
Thor was a little dumfounded but he let the tiny girl lead him out of the room and onto the dancefloor. He hadn’t been there in years and it felt strange to look at all the polished riches.   
All was forgotten though as Loki turned to him and put a hand on his arm. Thor swallowed but took her hand into his and his other on her waist, gods was he even allowed to touch her there?   
Loki smiled and as the music began to play anew they started to spin in a slow pace. It was an easy enough dance but Thor couldn’t stop looking at his feet, too scared that he might step on her feet.   
“Look at me my prince,” the girl said and Thor looked up only to stare into the beautiful green eyes that had held him captive since the day she arrived.   
How was he ever supposed to let her go?   
Thor stopped their dance to lead her out into the chilly night air. He led her to a stone bench where they sat down and he smiled at Loki’s content expression.   
“Loki I ah, I don’t know what to say.”   
Loki caressed his huge hand and smiled at him, “you don’t need to say anything you know.” Thor’s heart jumped but the guilty feeling didn’t leave him, “Loki, I-I have been thinking, if you want to leave, you can I won’t hold you.”   
Loki frowned at that, “but Thor this was the bargain and even though I miss my father, I would never go back on my word.”   
Thor sighed and nodded, “do you…want to see your father?”   
Loki suddenly looked guilty, “yes,” she whispered, “yes I want to see him.” Thor sighed and with a click of his fingers a little silver mirror appeared in his hand.   
“Here think of your father and you will see him.”   
Carefully Loki took the mirror and after a quick glance at Thor she focused on the polished metal, thinking about her beloved father.   
As if a stone was dropped into a pond the surface rippled and the face of Laufey appeared. Loki frowned, her father appeared to be sleeping but the thin film of sweat on his forehead told her that it was not a peaceful sleep.   
Thor watched as her eyes grew wide and she put a hand over her mouth, “he is ill. Oh no father, he must be having an episode, he is very weak in health.”   
The prince looked away, “if you wish to leave, I won’t stop you.”   
Loki bit her lip and stood, “I will go and check on him, once he is good again I will come back, I promise.” She turned to look at Thor who looked really miserable and a pang of guilt shot through her.   
“I promise, I will come back.”   
Thor simply nodded and got on his feet, “let’s go back inside I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Svadilfari was annoyed, he hadn’t seen Loki in months and he had been sure that the girl would come to apologize to him by now. Ronan had told him that no one had seen the girl but he had put it off as him being unable to keep his eyes on her.   
The tall man was sitting in a chair close to the fireplace enjoying a jug of ale as his friend entered and walked up to him.   
“Svad, there you are I have news for you.”   
Svadilfari took a long sip and sighed, “very well what is it?”   
Ronan snatched a jug for himself from a passing waitress and took a sip before answering, “Laufey woke up, Banner told me that he is babbling about Loki being abducted by a terrible monster.”   
Svad sat up straight, “what? Loki had been abducted?” Ronan flinched but nodded, “well yes Laufey said that it was close to the old castle.” The tall man jumped to his feet throwing his jug to the ground smashing it in the progress.   
“Dear people, hear me!”   
He said in a booming voice which made everyone focus on him, “the lovely maiden Loki has been captured and imprisoned by a hideous beast, he keeps her prisoner and I ask you do you want to wait till it comes to get your daughters? Do you want it come and steal them away and harm every one of us? I say we go and take the beast down!”   
The villagers cheered and agreed, jumping to their feet and grabbing whatever sharp tool they could find. Svad and Ronan walked out and the people followed them, lighting torches as they alarmed the rest of the townsfolk.   
Bruce watched from the window of his library and shook his head, he didn’t know what was up but he could tell it was a bad idea.   
Laufey still pale as death sat on a chair behind him, sipping soup, “what is it Bruce?” The librarian turned around, “I don’t know but it looks like an angry mob.” 

Loki was changing into a simple blue dress tying her hair back into a ponytail when the concerned Jarvis spoke up.   
“Miss I highly recommend you take a cloak with you and be most careful.”   
Loki smiled at the wardrobe and took the coat out of him, “thank you Jarvis I will be careful and once I checked on my father I will come back.”   
The furniture didn’t comment on that but Loki was too excited to notice. She was worried over her father so she quickly left the room walking into the main hall and out of the castle unaware of Thor and Tony watching her.   
Tony stared at Thor angrily, “you let her go?”   
Thor shrugged, “I had no choice she wants to go.”   
The candleholder blinked, “no choice you showed her the mirror couldn’t you have waited for her to break the curse first?” The beast looked at him with a stern expression, “I will not keep her here against her will.”   
With those words he turned around and left. Tony cursed and hopped after him. 

Loki was halfway through the forest when she noticed the angry mop; she could see the forks and hear the angry shouts. With wide eyes she stared at the men from the village that were coming to a halt as Svadilfari spotted her and stopped.   
“Loki?”  
“Svad?”   
They looked at each other before the man charged forward to wrap her into his arms, “gods good to see that you were able to escape, we were coming to save you.”   
Loki rolled her eyes, “I went to see my father I am not escaping because I was not held captive. What are all of you doing here?”  
Ronan grinned at her, “we are out to kill the beast,” he announced proudly and the others chimed in.   
Loki’s eyes widened and she shook her head, “no! You cannot kill him he is a good man.”   
Svad raised an eyebrow, “he is no man girl he is a beast and we shall go and get his head.”   
Everyone cheered and walked past the stunned girl, craving blood and vengeance. Loki blinked and followed them, “no! Stop this is not right!”   
No one seemed to hear her and once they breached the gate there was no holding them. They stormed the main entrance and shouted in surprise as they were in fact attacked by the furniture.   
Loki looked around and spotted Tony who was actually cheering for Steve who was beating up a poor baker. She quickly ran to the candleholder, “Tony! Where is Thor?”   
“You came back?”   
Loki smiled softly at her friend and nodded, “of course I will not let them harm Thor, they want to kill him.” Tony’s eyes widened and he let Loki pick him up so he could guide her through the halls away from the fighting.   
She ran through the hallways and was led to a balcony where the beast stood strangely calm and waiting.   
“Thor!”  
Loki dropped Tony who cursed and threw herself at the enchanted prince who caught her more out of reflex than out of will.   
“Loki? What are you doing here; you wanted to go home, didn’t you?”   
Loki nodded, “yes but those people came here to kill you, I cannot let them do that.” Thor smiled at her softly and opened his mouth to say something as a shout caught their attention.   
“You horrid beast, get away from my Loki.”   
Svadilfari stood in the doorway, a sword raised and the pair turned to look at him.   
“Horrid beast?”   
“My Loki?”  
The man ignored both of them and his sword to attack the beast but Loki jumped in his way, “no, stop don’t hurt him!” Svad shoved her out of the way earning a growl from Thor.   
He didn’t want to fight that man but if he dared to hurt Loki he would rip him apart. Thor bared his teeth to hopefully frighten him but Svad only yelled and swung his sword at Thor.   
The beast ducked under the attack and raised his claws but out of the corner of his eyes he saw Loki’s wide and fearful eyes. Svad used that opening to attack him and Thor groaned as the sword hit his side.   
“No!”   
Thor grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground moving dangerously close to the balustrade. Loki’s eyes widened as the two figures broke through it and fell of the balcony.   
“Thor!”   
The girl rushed towards the hole and spotted Thor holding onto the edge while there was no trace of Svad. Loki tried not to think about it and reached out for Thor, “Thor grab my hand I will pull you up.”   
The beast hesitated and Loki almost screamed at him in frustration.   
“Why?”   
“Because I want to help you, you oaf!”   
“No, why did you come back?”   
Loki blinked at him and suddenly tears fell from her eyes, “can’t you imagine why?” Thor sighed and shook his head.   
“I love you Thor.”  
The beast’s eyes widened and with a grunt he pulled himself up to stare at the beautiful girl in front of him.   
“Do you mean it?”   
Loki sighed and shook her head and wrapped her arms around his hairy neck to plant a kiss on his cheek, “you are truly an idiot Thor.”   
The beast chuckled and looked at the girl wrapping her arms around her, “I love you too Loki.” They shared a look until Thor gasped and let go of the girl stepping back and clutching his chest.   
Alarmed Loki jumped back, “what is wrong? Were you hit?” The prince grimaced as pain soared through his entire body, “I-I don’t know, gods Loki it hurts!”   
The girl looked around helplessly, “what can I do?” Thor groaned and suddenly his body shifted. The fur that covered his entire body began to fall out and normal pink skin took its place.   
His legs dislocated and located back into a more human manner while the fangs and the claws became smaller and finally turned into teeth and fingernails.   
Loki watched stunned as the beast transformed into a rather handsome blonde man. Thor stared at his hands as they transformed and first a chuckle then a disbelieving laughter escaped him.   
“I am human again, Loki, look at me I am human again!”   
Loki smiled and put her hands into his, “you were always human Thor, now you merely look like one.”   
The prince looked at her before nodding, “I guess you are right.” The girl grinned, “of course I am that is why you love me right?” Thor chuckled, “ah well it is rather because you are so beautiful.”   
Loki slapped his arm before she pulled him into a kiss and Thor immediately buried a hand in her raven locks. The prince broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, “I guess I will need to face my people now.”   
Loki smiled and put a hand on his cheek, “are you afraid?” The blonde chuckled but nodded, “a little maybe, after all they wanted to kill me just minutes ago.”   
The girl kissed his nose, “I am with you so don’t worry, I will protect you.” The prince laughed and lifted the girl up bridal style making her giggle with joy.   
“Come on I want to find out if Tony still has that ridiculous beard.”   
And together they faced the crowd and together they charmed them, together they stood from this day on till their last day, but that day would be far in the future and another story to tell. 

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading check out my other works and leave a kudos or a comment


End file.
